Neighbors
by brittana11
Summary: Brett Pierce is always looking out his window to see the natural beauty around him. That beauty includes his neighbor Santana Lopez who he's never talked to. What happens when she finally notices. Mostly a fluff piece.


**I'd like to thank NayaRiveraSeiMia for the idea of this story. It's a short fluffy piece.**

 **Neighbors**

Brett Pierce has always been very quiet and shy despite the fact that he's six foot five and rather muscular thanks to years of dancing. He works from home as he's a math genius often looking out the back window at the beautiful flowers in his and his neighbor's backyards. It's the highlight of his day since he got a new neighbor over a year ago. At first he only saw her a couple times, but over the summer she was out back every day and everyday he would stare at her. To him she's the most beautiful woman he's ever seen. She has long black hair, amazing boobs, abs to die for, her skin tone is a lovey mocha and he's pretty sure she's of Latina descent. The only thing he can't tell is her eye color as he refuses to use binoculars to stare at her as that's just creepy.

Today I no different than any other ay at two o'clock on the nose he looks out the window to see his neighbor stretching. She always stretches before she does yardwork. He watches her for twenty minutes before his cat jumps in front of him blocking his view.

"Hey Lord Tubbington, what ya doing boy." Brett says scratching behind the tabby's ears. "You're blocking my view of the very hot neighbor." he says.

Lord Tubbington just meows and plops himself right in front of him.

"What you don't want me to watch our hot neighbor?" Brett asks his cat and moves him so he can see her again.

Lord Tubbington meows again and levels Brett with a glare.

"Don't give me that look it's not like she'd go for me. I'm a nerd and she probably has a boyfriend." Brett sadly says petting Lord Tubbington as he looks out not at his neighbor but the beautiful roses she planted three months ago.

Over the next hour he's constantly looking out and smiling when he sees his hot neighbor. Just seeing her always makes him smile. Eventually he has to get up and head out to go have an early dinner with his parents and grandparents. Who will be bugging him about why he's not in a relationship. They think that since he's twenty-six he should be in a relationship so they can have grandkids and great grandkids soon.

"LT I don't know why they're always pressuring me." Brett says as he gets ready. "No women want me." he sadly says.

As he leaves his hot neighbor comes out front to start washing her car, he tries not to stare as he drives away.

Santana feels someone's eyes on her, but when she looks around she doesn't see anyone. Lately she's felt like someone's been watching her, but she's yet to see where it's coming from. Santana Lopez moved into her first place on her own right after graduation from law school. She currently works at her mom's law firm and when she's not working she's out in her backyard trying to make it nice. It's been almost a year and she's close to having it done and ready to have her friends over for a barbeque. She's a perfectionist so none of her friends or family have been allowed back there until she's done.

"Santana," Quinn her best friend says.

"Hey Q," Santana says throwing the rag into the bucket.

"So you ready for dinner or do I have to wait till you finish washing your car?" Quinn asks raising her eyebrow.

"No we can leave I'll finish washing the car later." Santana says heading inside to grab her purse.

"Have you talked to that hot neighbor of yours?" Quinn asks.

"I hardly see him so no I haven't talked to him. It's not like I care I haven't really talked to any of the neighbors." Santana says rolling her eyes.

When she first moved in Quinn who had been helping her moved some boxes and saw her neighbor. She'd never admit this to Quinn, but she agreed with her that he is hot. The only problem is that he's never out. Like ever. In fact she never sees anyone out at his house which makes her wonder who does his lawn and when as it's perfect.

"Come on San let's go!" Quinn shouts honking her horn.

Santana runs out, locking the door before getting into the passenger seat.

"Calm your tits Q, I needed to grab my purse." Santana says.

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Brett looks out his window hoping to see his hot neighbor. It's been a few weeks since he's seen her out and he's hoping that she hasn't moved. A smile forms on his face when he sees her come out of her house and head for the shed.

"Oh thank god." Brett whispers to himself.

He stands there watching her pull out her lawn mower. Normally he'd be at his desk and just glance over, but right now he's standing in the window being very obvious. Not that he cares since he's just happy that she didn't move. All he can do is smile even though she looks up and sees him. They stare at each other for like a minute before he walks over to his desk not wanting to seem like a creeper.

Santana shakes her head as she goes back to her lawn work. Sure it was weird that her neighbor was staring out the window towards her, but she shakes it off as he was just looking out. A little while later she feels eyes on her again and turns to see if it's her neighbor again. She's just quick enough to see him duck down.

"What the heck?" she says to herself.

Not knowing if he was staring at her or maybe he just likes to look out the window she ignores it and continues with her yard work. Her hot neighbor is very strange.

"Woah LT that was close." Brett whispers peaking back up to see if he can see her.

Lord Tubbington meows and glares at him.

"Okay I know I should get back to work." Brett says getting back to his math proofs.

When he finally finishes he looks out the window again to see if she's still out he gasps. She's working out and hot as hell. He can't help, but stare at her. It scares the fuck out of him when he sees her glaring up at him.

"Shit LT this isn't going to be pretty." Brett says trying to hid behind his deck even though he knows it won't help.

"That's it!" Santana shouts jumping up.

She felt eyes on her yet again and looked up to see her neighbor staring down at her. That's more than she can take. This guy is obviously staring at her which is fucking creepy. So she decides to go confront him and get his over with. Running through her house she flings open her door and crosses over to his door.

"Open up!" Santana shouts banging on the door.

Brett gulps but doesn't move as he has no plans on opening the door. He's terrified of what that very beautiful yet very scary woman will do to him.

"Come on open the door I now you're home!" Santana shouts still banging on the door.

She's beyond pissed at this point and just want to yell at this jackass.

"If you don't open the fucking door I'm going to break it down!" Santana shouts.

Brett sighs, slowly getting up and heading downstairs. Even though he really just wants to stay hidden upstairs, he also doesn't want his front door broken down. There's no doubt in his mind that she can break his door down. He stops at the door taking a deep breath before opening the door.

"Get down….what the fuck!" Santana shouts when she tries to pound on the door only to find no door there.

"Hi," Brett nervously says.

"That's really all you fucking have to say!" Santana shouts throwing her arms in the air.

All Brett can do is stare at how beautiful she is and for the first time he notices her eyes are a mocha brown.

"You've been a fucking creeper for who knows how long! You need to fucking stop! If I feel your eyes on me I'll call my brother to come beat you the fuck up!" Santana shouts at him practically in his face.

With that she storms back over to her house slamming her front door.

A meow from right next to him causes him to roll his eyes.

"It wasn't that bad LT. I honestly expected her to punch me or something else." Brett says closing the door.

The cat just stares up at him unblinking as if he's saying this is all your fault.

"I know I need to apologize." Brett says. "But I think I should let her cool down."

Santana is pacing around her living room still pissed that her neighbor was being a creep and watching her. And it had to have been for months that he had been watching her just that thought gives her the chills.

"Okay Santana what's the nine-one-one?" Quinn asks coming in.

"He's been watching me!" Santana shouts.

"Who's been watching you?" Quinn asks very confused.

"My neighbor, the one you like, I caught him staring at me a couple times today and just went over and yelled at him." Santana says.

"Oh," Quinn says.

"Oh? That's all you have to say." Santana shouts.

"One calm down and second I have to process what you just said so yes oh." Quinn says sitting down and patting the spot next to her for her friend.

"Sorry it's just crazy right?" Santana asks sitting down.

"Yes," Quinn agrees. "Are you sure he was watching you?" she carefully asks.

"Yes," Santana curtly says.

"Okay did he say anything when you went over to yell at him?" Quinn asks thinking she knows the answer.

"He said hi after not answering the door and I threatened to break down the door." Santana says.

"So really you didn't let him say anything?" Quinn says staring her down.

"Fine yes," Santana admits.

"Well you should maybe hear what he has to say." Quinn suggests. "But give yourself some time to cool off first."

"I guess, can you stay I feel like I need a friend to hang with." Santana says.

"Of course," Quinn says.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Brett wakes up the next day and has a pit in his stomach. He feels really bad about yesterday and the fact that he's made her feel creeped out. So he decides that now is the time that he should go apologize for everything. Because he gets up really early he decides to wait until ten to go over not wanting to wake her up.

"Wish me luck LT." Brett says.

He takes a deep breath before walking across their yards to her front door. After several seconds he knocks on the door and hopes for the best. It takes several seconds before the door is finally opened.

"Um….." Brett says staring at the blonde with short hair who opened the door.

"Santana! The door's for you!" Quinn shouts. "Do you want to come in?" she offers.

"No I'd rather stay out here." Brett softly says.

He's too nervous to even realize that he just heard her name for the first time.

"Of course the door is for me Q this is my house." Santana shouts stopping dead in her tracks when she sees him standing there.

"Hi," Brett says waving shyly at her.

Santana doesn't say anything but just stands in the doorway. Quinn decides to make herself scares leaving the two alone.

"I wanted to come over and apologize for yesterday." Brett says biting his lip.

"Okay," Santana says waiting.

"I'm sorry for being a creeper and I promise that I won't do it anymore." Brett says feeling very bad about scaring her.

"Why were you staring at me?" Santana asks since now that she's cooled down she's more curious as to why than mad now.

"Um…..well….." Brett starts blushing deeply.

Santana looks at him waiting for him to continue. Though she does have to admit that he looks really cute blushing.

"I….um….well I….um." Brett stumbles as he tries to explain.

"Yes," Santana says still waiting.

"It's just embarrassing to omit." Brett shyly says.

"Which is?" Santana says raising her eyebrow.

"You're really beautiful and when I look out the window to the garden and you're out there my eyes drift to you." Brett tries to explain his blush deepening. "I have a crush on you."

For a few moments Santana just stares at him processing what he just said.

"You think I'm beautiful?" Santana asks.

She knows that she's hot, but not that may people have ever called her beautiful.

"Well yeah….." Brett trails off trying not to blush.

"You seem really sweet." Santana says finding him really cute that he's so shy.

"This maybe weird and it's okay if you don't want to but do you maybe want to hang out some time?" Brett softly asks.

"Only if you come help me in the garden." Santana says deciding to give him a chance.

"Does tomorrow at two work for you?" Brett asks all excited.

"Yeah," Santana says. "I'm Santana Lopez by the way." she says realizing she doesn't know his name.

"Brett Pierce," Brett says. "See you tomorrow."

"See you then." Santana shouts closing the door and turning to face Quinn who's smirking at her. "What?"

"You like him, not even an hour ago you were still upset at him and the minute he opened his mouth you fucking melted." Quinn says laughing.

"I do not," Santana says.

"Yeah right you have a big o' crush on that tall handsome man." Quinn retorts.

"Fine maybe I like him, but did you see how shy and how much he blushed every time he said anything to me. How cute was he?" Santana defends.

"Ha, I knew it. I bet you will be dating him within the week." Quinn says.

Over at Brett's house he's all smiles as he picks up LT and swings the big cat around.

"Her name is Santana and we're hanging out tomorrow." Brett happily tells the cat.

He dances around the house so happy that despite the fact that he screwed up he still made her a friend.

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

It's been three months since Santana found Brett creeping on her and they have become fast friends spending nearly every day together. They've learned a lot about each other over that time. Santana has learned that Brett is very shy, has no friends outside of his family and despite being very modest is not only very smart but also has a banging body. Like a fucking greek god. When she saw him without a shirt she was speechless for a good ten minutes. While Brett learned that despite Santana's hot temper she's really a softy once you get pass her outer layer. That she's close with her family who are really proud of her for becoming a lawyer. There's many more things they have each learned bring them closer and closer together until last night when Santana spent the night at his house, in his bed.

"Brett," Santana grumbles burying her head in his shoulder.

"Last night was….." Brett softly says blushing just at the thought.

"Amazing, no one has ever made me orgasm that many times." Santana says kissing his cheek.

"Really? I've only been with one other girl." Brett says smiling proud of himself.

"Well you were by far the best I've ever been with." Santana honestly tells him.

"So does this mean that we're boyfriend and girlfriend?" Brett hopefully asks.

"Wait I thought we already were." Santana says sitting up and frowning down at him.

"I didn't want to assume." Brett says softly causing Santana to love him even more.

Yes that's right she's madly in love with this very shy man who would literally do anything for her. Any time she needs help out back all she has to do is call and he's over in seconds. And now when she feels eyes on her all she can do is smile.

"Assume that as we are." Santana says burrowing back down into him.

"I will from now on." Brett says kissing her.

They stay snuggled together for another hour before Santana has to get up and go to work.

"I actually have to go to work B." Santana says when he tries to pull her more into him.

"Play hooky with me." Brett begs. "After last night I want to spend all day with you."

"As much as I would like to I can't, I have to be in court by eleven." Santana says managing to extract herself from him.

"Will you come over tonight?" Brett asks.

"Of course I am." Santana says.

"Then I guess I can survive without you for a few hours." Brett sighs kissing her and finally letting her get up.

"I'll make it up to you B." Santana says.

"You better!" Brett shouts after her.

He falls back on the bed and is not surprised at all when LT jumps up on the bed and curls up on Santana's pillow.

"Do you think it's too soon to ask her to move in?" he asks the cat who just blinks at him. "I know it is but I love her so much and after last night I don't know if I can spend a night away from her now."

He can't focus on work after last night all he can think of is how amazing it was. He's never felt this way before about anyone. So instead of doing work he clears out the living room and makes room for him to dance.

Santana has just left her own house and is headed to Starbucks to meet up with Quinn. She's having a mental freak out and needs someone to talk it through with.

"Okay what's the nine-one-one?" Quinn asks.

"I had sex with Brett last night." Santana says.

"Really? You waited this long? Haven't you've been dating for three months?" Quinn asks frowning.

"Yes we waited." Santana says. "And now I'm freaking out."

"Why are you freaking out? Was it bad or something?" Quinn asks now slightly concerned.

"No, it was amazing, mind blowing even." Santana says.

"Then what's the problem?" Quinn asks not sure.

"He asked if we were boyfriend and girlfriend and all I wanted him to ask me to move in with him. Is it too soon?" Santana asks.

"Normally I would say yes, but you two live next door to each other and spend all your time together so no. Why don't you ask him?" Quinn says.

"I just might, thanks Q now I have to go to court." Santana says hugging her.

Hours later Santana has won her case and heads straight to Brett's determine to ask him to move in with her. She's surprised to see him actually cooking when she walks in.

"Are you cooking us dinner B?" Santana says causing him to jump slightly.

"I thought I'd try since you're always cooking for us." Brett says.

This causes Santana to swoon and just blurt out.

"Let's move in together."

Brett stops and turns to look at her.

"I know it-"

"Yes," Brett says cutting her off. "I'd love to live together."

He pulls her into him and kisses her deeply.

"I was worried about asking you that it might be too soon." Brett confesses holding her close to him.

"Definitely not," Santana whispers.

"Now all we have to figure out is which house." Brett says.

"Take me to bed; we can worry about the rest later."


End file.
